Ordinary Teen's Confession
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: AU. One Shot. He's the school's heartthrob, but what does he want from the tomboyish and innocent girl like her? AxC.Cover not mine


**Disclaimer:** I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series.

**Pairing:** AsuCaga

**Warning:** AU, Grammatical Errors, OOCness, Typo(s), Un-Beta-Ed.

**A/N:** I would to say sorry for the lame title, *bow*. Actually, this was my cousin's fic which was being abandoned in her computer. I found it, I edited half of it and post it here. *evil smirk*. I've know I'm evil but it couldn't help since this was funny. (I think?!)

**Summary:** AU. One Shot. He is the school's heartthrob, but what does he want from the tomboyish and innocent girl like her? AxC.

* * *

**Ordinary Teen's Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I like you."

She felt her jaw dropped. A slight confusing look flashed out her face.

After a few second still no answers from her.

She blinked.

"E-excuse m-me…? W-will y-you repeat that again…?" She began to ask. Maybe she heard the wrong one.

Still have smile in his lips. "I like you, Cagalli."

Her amber eyes widened and her face became pale.

She felt her brain would stop function right now. She felt her doesn't breathe anymore.

There must be a joke, right? Why would in the world the most gorgeous person not to mention really HOT guy! Would be doing this thing in the empty classroom after school? After they were doing some school project that they had ended being grouped together.

And who the hell doesn't know him?

He… The Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala, a dashing seventeen years old lad with silky navy blue hair, a guy who had a pair gorgeous emerald eyes, the heir of Zala Corps, one of the biggest company in PLANTS. Correction, the largest one.

He had all, money, kind, cleverness, skill, brightness, tall, lean and athletic body, good appearance, and… a gentleman one.

Not to mention a smiled that can make all girls' knee turns into jelly. Lastly, The Zala's Charm, which everyone couldn't resist to this one.

For the conclusion, He almost… Perfect! The 'almost' thing was in a very very tiny word.

There were so many pretty girls around there that would gladly die for him to only hear those words. But, not to this tomboyish girl. Not to this seventeen years old innocent girl.

So, this got to be a joke!

"Err… y-you kidding, right…?" She asked with nervously voice.

Looking straight into her eyes, the emerald eyes man answered her with explicit voice. "No! and I want you to be my girlfriend"

Now, her head was spinning around. The true that she almost fainted but she managed to prevent it.

Her eyes were studying the face in front of her. He looks so calm, cool and collected as usual.

She continued studying his from head all the way down to his toe.

If he was really mean it, where the hell that _mushy_ word from his lips and _blushy_ thing from his face, like been showed in Miri's manga, the one she had been avoid it.

His face was straight as if this most normal thing in Universe. His face carried a look of neutrality.

Maybe, he was inexperience with this.

But… Kira, who is Athrun's best friend, said that Athrun was never dated to other girls since his ex-fiancé, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus Clyne was one of the prettiest girls in their school and she had an angelic voice. And Cagalli's little brother, Kira, was the lucky person in the earth who could date with her.

That was arranged married; there was never seen _lovey-dovey_ thing between them. It was just sister-bother relationship.

Many girls even Meer Campbell, who was claimed by herself that she is the sexiest girl in school and Lacus Clyne's cousin could not charm him.

All peoples know that the facts are he never confessed to any girls but the girls were.

Since knew him for the past two years, Cagalli's knows that he was not... a player.

So, _no... no…_

She shook her blonde lock.

Suddenly she realized if he wasn't joking that must be a bet. Yes… must be a silly bet with the idiot Dearka.

Silently, she made a mental noted to bury Miri's boyfriend, Dearka alive if it was true.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was busy concentrated to studying him more. Athrun arched a brow questioned at her and broke the silence.

"I know it's since so suddenly…" he sighed, took a deep breathe looking straight into the amber eyes one, "…but, I really meant it"

"Y-you r-really mean it!?" her voice was a shocked one, actually she half shouted.

Narrowed his eyes, "You don't believe it?" he mumbled.

A slight tint pink flashed out from his cheek.

_'First clued, Blushy-blushy thing. I swear I saw it…'_ she thought in her mind. _'Of course I don't believe it although I want to.'_

The true was they became closed since he known that Cagalli was his sister best friend and the rest was vice versa.

"O-of c-course! I-I m-mean y-your never treated me l-like you like me. You always treated me different from the other girls. Y-you always teases me, tricks me, make argument with me a-and -" she cried out but only to him to cut her off.

"B-because you look cute when you're blushing and pout. You're different from the girls I met. You're not going crazy when we first met."

Now, they were both blushing. Yes, it was true from the first met Cagalli hadn't going gaga like his wild fans girl. She was treat him like her other friends.

"What's that suppose to mean…?" she mumbled, shyly looking away with a red tint over her face.

He sighed lightly.

"So... What's your answer?" the blue haired man asked curiously. His voice was strong and calm.

This guy was totally serious.

Turn around to faced him and meeting his genuine gaze, suddenly she got goose bumps; she felt her face now was crimson red as red as Infinite Justice**[1]**; her heart was beating so fast right now as Destiny's**[2]** speed.

She lowered her head now her amber eyes met the ground. She lost in deep thought. What was she supposed to do? She never had a boyfriend before. Her soon-to-boyfriend was too good to be true. Almost was the impossible one.

_'Oh dear Haumea… please help me'_ she thought as she bit her lower lips.

How was she supposed to answer, she didn't know.

True be told, she had a crush with him. She had a BIG crush or maybe… like too, with him since she met him for the first time two years ago. Raised her head again.

"B-but h-how can..? h-how can you like me?" finally she managed to asked with embarrassing flush.

Title his head questioned, he furrowed his eyebrows. Suddenly, he laughed.

"W-what so funny?" she was so upset seeing him laugh.

"You! You're so funny, love!" As he stopped to laugh. "What do you mean by that!?"

Love? She shifted awkwardly after hear the pet name came out from his lips.  
She could feel her cheeks grew warm. "I-i... m-mean I'm not pretty and clever and…" her voice almost a whisper but Athrun still could hear that.

"I know that, but… " She could feel her heart sank as she lowered her head, her bang covered her orbs after heard that but he continued, "I'm not the perfect person too!"

Her head jerk up and met his gazed. Her saw him with a gentle smile and warm look, was waiting so patience for her replied. She turned beet red again at the gesture.

Damn… his charming looked.

"I... i... " her eyes were darted and began looking away as trying to find the right answers.

The blue haired man sighed when saw the trembling girls in front of him. Took a few steeped, his slide his arms around her. The amber orbs grew wide when he hugged her.

"I like you since I laid my eyes on you. My like grew even bigger when I started to talk with you. You're stubborn, feisty but warm and passionate. I like being around with you. When you're not around, I felt empty. I always was searching you. Since I met you, my eyes only saw you. Only you…"

_'Mushy-mushy thing… that was the second clue. Oh Haumea…Miri I would gladly like to read your manga from now!'_ her mind screamed, flush all over her body.

This guy was freaking damn serious.

Suddenly she felt butterflies on her stomach. Rainbow in her eyes appeared out of nowhere.

_'What a minutes? Rainbow? That was too much... Wiped that!'_ as she shook her head lightly to clear her mind.

All of her body was so red when she heard his confessed. Momentarily, she unable to breath, unable to move, confused what would she say.

He sighed heavily and said "You're the only girl who makes me... whole," while he tightening his arms. His cheek rested on the top of the blonde's head while he closes his eyes.

She felt that her heart would jump out right here and there. But, she realized that she wasn't the only one. Being buried in his chest, she could felt that his heart beating faster too.

She smiled. She could feel his sincerity.

When he felt she calmed down, the blue haired man loosened his arms. But his hands were still on her both shoulders. Her amber orbs met his emerald one.

"I like you too" she replied him with blushed.

Athrun sighed with relief.

His smile grew bigger; waiting for her answer seems like eternity. Slowly, he is leaning down to her. As had already known what would happen next, she closed her eyes. Her hands were in his chest while his lips met hers.

It was just a light kiss but enough to convey their feelings each other.

"So... you're officially my girlfriend now?" he asked teasingly with a smirk in his handsome face after they broke their kiss.

"Yeah" she mumbled as she nuzzled on his chest, embarrassed.

"Cagalli…?"

She raised her head and staring to his gorgeous eyes. "Hmm..?" she replied his with innocent voice.

"I love you."

She blushed hard now, but she managed to reply him. "I know," she murmured.

He leaned down; his lips claimed her… again. This time their kiss was long and passionate one. When she moaned, he took advantage to let his tongue in her mouth as he experienced her sweetness. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepened the kiss.

They only broke their kiss because lack of air.

"Cagalli, I've changed my mind."

"Huh..? What do you mean?" her eyebrows raised quentionly, still with flustered face, after their hot and passionate kiss.

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore!" now, she feels like being kicked out by Strike Freedom**[3]**.

Shocked one, the seventeen years old girl eyes grew bigger as a UFO's plate, "w-wha –"

"Let's get marry!?" it was not a question but rather a demand.

Her jaw dropped… again. Her mind was completely blank. She was dumbfounded by his earlier acts.

_'What the heckl!'_

She blinked rapidly, unsure what would she going to say.

The blue haired man opened his mouth first, "I'll take that as a YES!" as he picked up her bridal style and running toward the door.

"ATHRUN, YOU'RE CRAZY!" The Blonde's voice echoed in the hallway of school while Athrun was laughing happily.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Where do they go? Church!? Lol. XD. Honestly, the first title was Athrun's Confesion then I changed to Love Make Fool but canceled it. I couldn't wait to saw my cousin's face when she read this. She was Asucaga fans after all, so she must be read it. Hahaha… # I'll pray for my own safety. #  
This few weeks was so horrible for me. My laptop and modem got 'errors', shocking news about my mother's health, new semester would come, etc.  
Anyway, Thanks for read this. Please, Review. Do forgive me if I got some grammar's mistake. I would gladly accept constructive critics but please be fair and gentle. *bow*  
**[1]**...Athrun's Gundam in GSD.  
**[2]**…Shinnn's Gundam in GSD.  
**[3]**…Kira's Gundam in GSD.

Many Thanks,  
Nel. ^o^)9


End file.
